


school daze

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, high school uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi sends Kame to pick Kusano up from school.





	school daze

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

One, two, three – only three? Kusano counts the love letters with distaste; it’s _Friday_. He should have more than that. He carefully avoids the eyes of the many girls who seem to wallpaper the hallway as he walks by, feeling a little like he’s making the walk of shame. There’s a few who only use him to get to Yamapi, but either way, he’s not interested.

That doesn’t stop him from letting them blow him in the stairwell between classes, though. Morals aside, he _is_ a man.

The fresh air seems to snap him out of his trance, and he jogs happily to the far side of the football field where Yamapi’s supposed to meet him. His leader doesn’t usually pick him up from school, but today he had called and said that filming was wrapping up at about this time, so he’d swing by and give Kusano a ride to the jimusho. It’s really nice to have such a caring senpai as his leader.

Not to mention that Yamapi might have Kamenashi with him. Not that Kusano is gay for Kame or anything; he just respects the older man’s work. Kame is an amazing actor, singer, dancer, overall performer, and he’s not too hard on the eyes either. Okay, maybe Kusano is a little gay for Kame, but purely in the celebrity crush way – that is, it will never happen.

Kusano has to do a double-take when he sees who is leaning against the fence waiting for him. At first glance it looks like Yamapi’s been dieting again, but then he realizes that this person is entirely too short to be Yamapi. As he gets closer, he recognizes the almond-shaped eyes and nearly trips over nothing – not only it is _Kame_ who has come to get him, but Kame in his Shuuji uniform.

If Kame notices him gaping, he doesn’t mention it. “Yamashita got tied up with filming,” he says, his voice like honey to Kusano’s ears. “Is it okay if you ride with me?”

Kusano nods slowly, not trusting himself to speak without squeaking. He lowers his eyes to the ground and starts to walk past Kame, but Kame stops him with one finger on his belt and Kusano almost chokes on his breath.

“Look at you,” Kame says, his mouth dangerously close to Kusano’s ear as he tugs at the loose tails of Kusano’s shirt. “Doesn’t Yamapi teach you anything? You look like a bum. Tuck your shirt in.”

Kusano isn’t too sure why Kame’s telling _him_ to tuck his shirt in when Kame seems to be doing it himself, seeing no problem with practically shoving his hands down Kusano’s pants to even out the creases. When he goes around to the back, Kusano’s face is smashed into Kame’s shoulder, and he smells Kame’s cologne and the remains of his soap from this morning’s shower.

“I can’t believe you actually go to school looking like -” Kame’s saying, then stops as Kusano inhales sharply and leans against him. “Kusano-kun?”

“Sorry,” Kusano says quickly, scrambling to regain his balance but instead trips again, and Kame barely catches him around the waist, holding him up while indirectly holding him _close_ , and Kusano thinks that if he wasn’t gay for Kame before, he certainly is now.

Nothing happens, and Kusano’s getting anxious; he tentatively opens his eyes to see Kame staring at him, looking contemplative. Kusano bites his lip, waiting for the lecture that will inevitably come, starting to cringe when Kame’s hands move, only to gasp when they slide over his hips instead of push him away.

Kame blinks, looks like he wants to say something, but before Kusano can prepare himself, he’s being spun around and pushed against a tree, Kame’s face in his neck as the rest of his body presses against Kusano’s. Kusano’s first instinct is to rock back against him, which has Kame chuckling approvingly while fumbling with Kusano’s belt and undoing all of the shirt-tucking he’d just done.

Kusano feels like he’s dreaming, his vision swimming before his eyes as Kame drops to his knees and settles his pretty head between Kusano’s legs. The way Kame swallows him whole puts high-school girls to shame, even those college girls in Hawaii. Kusano can’t stop from threading both hands through Kame’s hair, although he’s really just moving along with Kame rather than guiding his motions.

Kame’s mouth is like nothing else, making all other coherent thoughts and feelings fly out of Kusano’s head until he can do nothing but let out a low moan with every exhale and sharply roll his hips to thrust deep into Kame’s throat.

Humming happily, Kame’s hands tug at Kusano’s pants to lower them more, then latch onto the back of his thighs in a way that has Kusano thinking that this won’t be over with just a blowjob. With Kame’s lips tightening around him, though, he doesn’t have much protest in him, and he’s getting harder with each inch of Kame’s finger further between his legs. He looks down to see Kame looking up at him through his bangs, his eyes saying comforting things that Kame would never speak out loud, and the thought of making him stop never crosses Kusano’s mind.

Kame’s fingertip is cool and wet when it touches his rim, and Kusano can only groan as his body jerks and comes, surprising himself while Kame seems ready for it. He hears Kame swallow and feels the grin form on his face, only to have it wiped off when Kame’s tongue pries his lips open and he tastes himself as Kame ravishes his mouth.

Kame doesn’t waste time, one finger than two, paying no attention to the fact that Kusano clearly has not done this before as he roughly stretches him and kisses the grunts and whines that Kusano emits. It only hurts a little, Kusano’s mind racing as Kame strokes something inside him that has him practically jumping into Kame’s arms.

With Kusano’s pants still hanging off of one leg, Kame steps forward and spreads Kusano’s knees, balancing them around his waist as his preparations get faster and Kusano gets noisier. Kusano feels Kame hard against his thigh, lubed and ready, and Kusano wraps his arms around Kame’s neck and clutches onto his shoulder blades in an effort to bring him closer, feel his heartbeat, get him to fucking do it already-

“Shu~u~ji-kun,” a lazy voice mutters from outside the haze of Kusano’s mind, one which doesn’t really register but has Kame stopping dead in his tracks.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” Kame mumbles, making no move to let Kusano go or even withdraw his fingers, leaving Kusano to push back against them helplessly and squirm from the lack of contact.

“What are you doing to my Kusano?” Yamapi asks innocently, and Kusano actually has to open his eyes to see if Yamapi’s for real. Not only is he donning a serious expression, he’s also wearing the school uniform from the drama they’re filming. Kusano’s starting to wonder if he has a fetish when the sight alone has him getting aroused again.

Kame notices, giving Kusano a lingering look before turning back to Yamapi. “ _Yours_?”

Yamapi strides up and grabs Kame by the collar, shoving him away while at the same time pulling Kusano towards him. “I am his leader. That makes him mine. _Not_ yours.”

Kusano buries his face into Yamapi’s shirt, feeling a little embarrassed at the way he’s still practically undressed and how much he wants to continue what Yamapi had interrupted. “Yamapi,” he says, his voice sounding much more whiny than he would have liked, not to mention his hands that are clutching onto Yamapi’s shirt like he’s trying to claw his way _inside_ Yamapi’s chest.

“If anyone is going to fuck him,” Yamapi goes on, his voice even sterner as it vibrates against Kusano’s body, “it’s going to be me.”

“Please,” Kusano gasps, no longer feeling any shame, now tugging at Yamapi’s shirt.

Finally, Yamapi looks at him. His eyes are soft and a little amused as he looks down at Kusano, lips straight. “Please what.”

Kusano closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting out a shrill moan with his exhale when he feels Yamapi hoist him back up against the tree. “Please… fuck me.”

Yamapi’s not one to waste time; almost immediately he’s pressing into Kusano, groaning into Kusano’s hair, wrapping his arms around him to hold him steady as Kusano gradually opens him up to him.

Another mouth appears on his neck, and Kusano blindly turns towards where Kame is standing next to him, rubbing against his hip. “Your leader is a possessive ass,” he whispers affectionately.

“Love you too, Shuuji-kun,” Yamapi says in a strained voice, lifting one hand to embrace Kame along with Kusano, indirectly pressing him harder against Kusano. Kame’s surprised moan is released right in Kusano’s ear and it makes him shiver, which Yamapi can feel if the way he starts thrusting faster is any indication. “Hiro-chan really likes Kame’s voice, huh?”

“Shut up,” Kusano mutters, his voice practically nonexistent as he leans his head against Kame’s, feeling Yamapi’s lips on his neck along with the throb of Kame’s cock on his hip. Someone’s hand wraps around him and starts to stroke quickly, purposefully, and Kusano’s own moans overpower Kame’s as he tightens around Yamapi and reaches right down Kame’s pants to give him something to push into.

Kame chokes on his air and Kusano can see him clinging onto Yamapi, who’s practically fucking Kusano into the tree until the hand on his cock squeezes just right and his world explodes, weightless and emotionless, all of the tension flowing from his veins while Yamapi’s grunts get louder and Kame pulses in his hand.

Afterwards, the first thing Kusano notices is that they’ve migrated to the ground, neither one making the effort to do much of anything that doesn’t involve groaning or moving closer. Kusano wonders if they’re going to fall asleep right here, under the tree in the very back corner of the football field, but as soon as the thought occurs to him Yamapi’s on his feet, zipping his pants and reaching for Kusano to put him back together.

“Make him tuck in his shirt,” Kame tells him from the ground. “He looks like a hoodlum.”

Yamapi says nothing, holding eye contact with Kame as he yanks one of his shirttails out of his pants before returning to Kusano.

“Smartass,” Kame says, and Yamapi smirks.


End file.
